-PRUSTASI-
by Tanyongie
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun main kucing-kucingan?/ Chanyeol adalah seorang fanboy yang sangat fanatik dengan seorang aktor yang bernama 'Kim Jongin'. Tapi bagaimana jika sang idola adalah orang ketiga dibalik putusnya hubungan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya –Do Kyungsoo-/Bagaimana pula dengan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang NAMJA demi balas dendam keluarganya kepada keluarga 'PARK?
1. Chapter 1

**-PRUSTASI-**

Cast:

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin  
Other EXO MEMBER and SHINEE MEMBER

Pairing : ChanBaek, ChanSoo, KaiSoo

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, schoolship, humor, hurt/comfort.

Summary :

Chanyeol adalah seorang fanboy yang sangat fanatik dengan seorang aktor yang bernama 'Kim Jongin'. Tapi bagaimana jika sang idola adalah orang ketiga dibalik putusnya hubungan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya –Do Kyungsoo-/Bagaimana pula dengan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang namja demi balas dendam keluarganya kepada keluarga 'PARK'?

Hi There, Lee Young Jae imnida! Ini FF GS, isi tidak seburuk summary(?)'semoga'

happy reading!

.

.

.

**-PRUSTASI-**

'Park Coorporation' Bukanlah sebuah perusahaan bisasa. PC atau Park Coorporation itu adalah sebuah perusahaan besar yang didirikan oleh 'Park Yoochun'. Seorang pengusahawan terkaya di Seoul. Tidak hanya bergelut dibidang bisnis penjualan saham, PC juga bergelut dibidang entertaint seperti menjadi sebuah Agensi artist ternama dan bergengsi di Seoul.

Park Coorporation tidak sepenuhnya didirikan oleh Park Yoochun, dalam hal entertaint Yoochun dibantu oleh guru sepuhnya 'Ninja Hatori' _*eh salah_ 'Lee So Men'. Guru sepuh seperjuangan mendaki gunung dan lewati lembah!  
Pasalnya Yoochun dan Somen ini benar-benar menitih karir dari nol. Yoochun yang tadinya hanya anak dari tukang siomay di sebuah desa mencil di Gyeonggi diajak oleh Somen –mantan guru PAUDnya saat kecil- untuk mengembara ke Seoul.

Oh ayolah, saat itu Yoochun masih berumur 7 tahun, dia harus terpisah dengan keluarganya di kampung hanya untuk berguru pada Somen yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai guru PAUD gara-gara ketahuan mencuri emas batangan milik orang tua Choi Siwon –anak didik PAUDnya- lalu hasil curian itu Ia masukkan kedalam "RUANG AMBER". Ya, sebuah ruangan tempat harta karun terlarang. Itulah sekiranya informasi yang dapat author berikan yang diketahui sumber beritanya dari "On The Spot Trans7".

Dan setelah melihat tayangan On The Spot Trans7 itulah, Keluarga konglomerat Choi akhirnya melaporkan Somen ke kantor polisi. Namun Somen melarikan diri dan menculik seorang anak 10 tahun bernama Park Yoochun dengan iming-iming akan disekolahkan di Seoul. Begitulah alasan Somen kepada keluarga Park.  
Keluarga Park yang teramat lugu hanya menurut saja dengan rajutan manis dari mulut Somen, apalagi mereka 'nipak' alias sadar diri bahwa mereka tak mungkin sanggup menyekolahkan Yoochun sampai tinggi karena keadaan _financial _mereka. Yah, akhirnya mereka pasrah saja, apalagi mengingat Yoochun sangat akrab dengan mantan guru semasa PAUDnya itu.

Namun ternyata benar, Somen menepati janjinya. Ia benar-benar menyekolahkan Yoochun sampai kejenjang yang tinggi. Namun itu bukan dari hasil curiannya dari keluarga Choi, karena hasil curian keluarga Choi masih Ia sembunyikan diruang Amber dan itu hanya sejenis makluk halus yang dapat memasukinya tidak ada satupun manusia yang berani memasukinya selain Somen. Lho kok bisa? Yaiyalah Somen kan makluk astral!  
Bukan seperti itu, itu karena Somen telah memindahkan harta itu ketempat yang lebih aman –di segitiga bermuda-.  
Hmm, oke, bukan seperti itu juga, Somen memang menyembunyikannya ditempat yang aman dan tempat itu... ...eng-ing-eng rahasia dong! Hanya Tuhan, Somen dan author yang tau!

Yoochun tak pernah bertanya darimana Somen mendapatkan uang untuk membeayainya sekolah dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Yoochun takut itu menyinggung perasaan Somen. Somen-nya sih mengaku kerja disebuah kafe_. _Tapi ayolah Yoochun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari adanya sesuatu yang janggal dari si Somen, tidak mungkin Somen dapat menyekolahkannya disekolah yang elit dari upah seorang pelayan kafe.

"Mungkin dia memelihara ratusan tuyul! Atau... Ah, mungkin dia ngepet dijamban haji udin!" Pikiran Yoochun merejalela. Tapi tunggu, ngepet dijamban? Berarti yang Ia dapat bukanlah uang dong Chun?

5 Tahun setelah kelulusannya dari universitas , Yoochun menjadi seorang pengusahawan terkenal dan 2 tahun kemudiannya Yoochun mampu mengalahkan ketenaran keluarga "Byun" sebagai pemilik perusahaan terkaya di Seoul. Ya, seorang Park Yoochun yang kala itu masih berumur 32 tahun Ia mampu mengalahkan perusahaan yang telah dibangun lama dibandingkan dengan perusahaan yang baru seumur jagung dibangunnya bersama Somen.

Ini janggal? Oke ini emang janggal.

Kemudian ditahun berikutnya Yoochun mempunyai seorang istri bernama "Park Ha" dia menemukannya dilokasi syuting "Rooftop Prince". Park Ha cinlok sama Yoochun, secara Yoochunnya tepe-tepe mulu sama Park Ha yang menjadi lawan main dari anak asuh di agensi-nya. Kala itu Yoochun sedang melihat lokasi syuting Rooftop Prince bersama artis dari agensi-nya, yaitu "Lee Gak" yang meranin jadi pangerannya di drama itu.

Setahun berikutnya, Yoochun dan Park Ha dikarunia seorang 'jagoan' yang amat tampan! Hidung yang kelewat mancung seperti ayahnya, mata bulat seperti ibunya dan dia bernama "Park Chanyeol" Pewaris harta kekayaan ayahnya yang kaya raya itu.

Chanyeol semakin tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi bak tower pemancar. Ia sangat tampan dan oh, tentu saja dia dipuja banyak para _yeoja _maupun _uke _disekolahnya. Chanyeol kini bersekolah di _ SOPA High School_ sekolah elit bin tenar itu. Namun sayang, kepopulerannya itu tak sebanding dengan otaknya yang, eung... ah em... maaf –sangat idiot- dalam menangkap segala macam pelajaran kecuali Bahasa Inggris. Maklumlah dia dulu sempet tinggal di _London_ saat Ia kecil, jadi Bahasa Inggrisnya sudah kelewat fasih!

.

.

.

**-PRUSTASI-**

"Fyiiuuhhhh!" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, frustasi. Ia bersandar dirindangnya pohon _Mapple _ditaman belakang sekolah. Rupanya Chanyeol sedang dirundung 'galou' dia sedang ada masalah dengan _yeojachingu_nya. Do Kyungsoo, kekasih aduhai-nya(?) Namun sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting! Yang Ia pikirkan sekarang adalah aktor dari Agensi ayah-nya yang teramat sangat Ia kagumi!  
'Oh lihatlah dia inspirasi semua _namja_! Postur tubuhnya yang proporsional, lekukan setiap tubuhnya itu... apalagi jika dia sedang melakukan _dance-dance _yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya dapat dipastikan akan meneteskan air liurnya! Termasuk aku heheee~  
kulitnya yang berwarna 'tan' yang sexy itu dan hidung yang _limited edition _di Korea, karena aku tak suka jika menyebutnya pesek hehehee~  
dan itu Kai, Kim Jongin! Inspirasi setiap _namja_!

Tapi...

Apa kau baik-baik saja Kai-ah? Kau sudah ku anggap seperti _dongsaeng_ku sendiri! Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai adikku Kai! Kuharap kau cepat pulang dari rantauan pemotretan tak jelas itu di Jepang!  
karena _hyung_mu ini sudah sangat merindukanmu!' Batin Chanyeol. Ia amat teramat amat teramat amat teramat sangat mengidolakan model dari agensi ayahnya yang menurutnya adalah 'inspirasi para _namja'_

Oh yah? Apanya Yeol? Hidungnya?

"Yo mabrow wasssuupp mabroww! What happen with you boy? You look so...so... so... Ahhh, bahasa Ingrisnya lelah apa sih Yeol?!" Tiba-tiba si maniak ayam datang membuyarkan lamuannya tentang Kai tersyayangnya.

"Tired!" Chanyeol, hmm _poker face._

"Ah bukan! Tired itu dasi pe'ak! Sudahlah aku frustasi bertanya padamu!"

"-_-"

Si pria berambut jamur itu-pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan temannya yang ter-cengo ria karena kebodohan Bahasa Inggrisnya itu yang kelewat batas. Dia Lee Jinki. Dia si ahli rumus-rumus matematika, kimia, fisika dan rentetan pelajaran lainnya kecuali Bahasa Inggris. Berbalik sebanding dengan Park Chanyeol.

**CHANYEOL PRUSTASI **karena Jinki saat ini, mungkin sejak dulu, yeah, sejak dulu!

Lee Jinki dan Park Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Sejak mereka berumur 10 tahun. Sejak Chanyeol pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Lee Jinki adalah teman pertamanya. Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka sama-sama idiot tapi mereka sama-sama punya kelebihan dibidang mereka masing-masing.

Terang saja Lee Jinki adalah teman pertamanya di Seoul, secara Jinki adalah anak dari Lee Somen si tua bangka itu *ups. Si Somen yang kaya mampu menggaet _yeoja _cantik yang bernama BOA. Partner kerja yang kemudian masuk di agensinya sebagai penyanyi, dan berlanjut sebagai istrinya. *EMAK BOA SORRY! Miyanhae mak

...

"Woaaaa Jinki-ah!"Chanyeol berlari ke kelas Jinki yang masih sepi.

Ini keajaiban karena Chanyeol tak biasa berangkat sepagi ini! Kalo Jinki mah emang udah biasa berangkat subuh-subuh juga, dia-kan harus konek sama wi-fi sekolah yang kecepatannya bakal lebih _extreme _ketimbang modem-modemnya itu kalau masih pagi. Jinki selalu melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk mendownload video, film, game atau apapun yang berbau dengan _YAOI. _OMEGAT! Terbukti di _hard disk_-nya sudah tersimpan ratusan _gyga byte _file-file menjijikan bagi Chanyeol itu! Balik lagi ke Chanyeol, mengapa dia berangkat sepagi ini? Dia-kan paling malas bangun pagi, lalu ada apa gerangan?

"Woaaaaa jinki-ah! _Uri appa _baru saja menelfonku!" Teriak Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Jinki.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jinki dengan wajah yang sedatar mungkin.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengulanginya dengan wajah yang lebih datar dari yang sedatar mungkin.

"Mengapa? kau senang sekali? Kau merindukan ayahmu? Wahh berbakti sekali kau Yeol, berbeda denganku, bahkan aku sangat senang jika ayahku pergi seperti bang toyib yang tak pulang-pulang!"

"Eeeh?"

"_Ne, _kau tahu ayahku-kan? Dia itu jarang ada dirumah, sekalinya dirumah Ia pasti akan ke gedung Park Coorporation, menjenguk anak-anak tersayangnya itu! ANAK TERSAYANGNYA! KAU DENGAR? DAN ITU BUKAN AKU!"

"Ah yasudahlah, aku bukan diary-mu Lee Jinki!"

"_Ya_ Park Chanyeolll! Kau tak prihatin padaku?" Jinki memasang wajah memelas.

"Jinki-ah kau tahu mengapa aku berangkat sepagi ini? Aku sedang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat bersemangat pagi ini Jinki-ah! _Is the best day ever~ best day ever~_" Chanyeol bernyanyi riang seperti yang dilakukan si kuning _Spongebob _teman seperjuanan idiotnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti keluarga _squarepants _kotak-kotak kuning yang tidak pernah mengambang dilaut itu! Mereka bilang mereka _sponge, _tapi mengapa mereka tak mengambang di air? Mereka menyebalkan sama sepertimu Yeol!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah lupakan!" Jinki benar-benar frustasi!

"_Ya_! _Appa_ku bilang hari ini Kim Jongin, Kai si macho itu akan pulang besok ke Seoul Jinki-ah! Dia baru pulang dari pemotretannya di Jepang! Sebagai fans yang baik aku harus menjemputnya!"

"Oh begitu, aku bukan diary-mu Park Chanyeol!"

"Sialan kau Lee Jinki!"

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwa ragaku!"

"Aku membencimu Lee Jinki!"

"_Nado saranghae _muaaaaccchhh :* ! Kkkk~" Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihatnya, Ia-pun segera bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk menghindari Jinki yang Ia duga sudah terjangkit virus _YAOI_! Mendengarnya saja Chanyeol sudah merinding. Kembali ke kelas adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak rasional dan tidak masuk diakal! Oh tidak! Dia yang dingin didepan para _yeoja_ malah histeris jika didepan Kai atau mendengar sesuatu tentang Kai. Yah.. normal-ormal saja sih, wajar saja jika ada seorang _fanboy _yang bertingkah seperti itu.  
Tapi ayolah! Chanyeol itu anak dari Park Yoochun! Presiden utama tempat diamana Kai bernaung di agensi tersebut. Ibarat kata Chanyeol adalah bos nomor '3' setelah Yoochun dan Somen.  
Harusnya Kai yang memperlakukan Chanyeol spesial, bukan sebaliknya -_-.

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Kyaa! Park Chanyeol Park Chanyeol! Keluargaku menyuruhku untuk menikahimu! Ayo lamar aku!"

"Channie! Oh Channie dengarlah suaraku yang mendesahkan namamu! Sekseeh bukan? Kau pasti akan bahagia jika aku menjadi _yeojachingu_mu! Ups maksudnya menjadi istrimu! Chagi-ah Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaa! Chanyeol Chanyeol Park Chanyeol! Nikahi aku sekarang juga kyaaa! Jika tidak akan kuterorr satu persatu keluargamu hingga kau mau menikahiku!" OMO, yang satu ini benar-benar maksa. Namun Chanyeol tetap memasang wajah dinginnya, tak menghiraukan mereka sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Jinki yang bergidig ngeri mendengar teriakan-teriak super alay dari para _sasaeng fans _Chanyeol.

"Cih, huh, uiihh,, eeuunngg, uwweeekkk!"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Lihatlah si tiang listrik itu! Ikkhh aku semakin jijik melihatnya! Siapa dia? Dia sombong sekali, dan lihatlah mereka! Para _sasaeng fans_ si idiot tiang listrik itu! Cih! 'Chanyeol Chanyeol dengarlah desahanku ah.. euhh.. ohh' Ishh menjijikan sumpah! 'Chanyeol Chanyeol keluargaku menyuruhku untuk menikahimu!' Arrrgghh teriakan macam apa itu? Yak! Park Chanyeol keluargaku malah menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu! Huh! Menjijikan!" Byun Baekhyun, seorang _namja _cantik yang terus terang saja selalu membuat Chanyeol jengah karena tingkahnya yang selalu tak biasa pada Chanyeol, _ex:_

_-Meneriaki Chanyeol "mesum" dilapangan basket_

_-Memaki Chanyeol dan keluarganya yang sombong setiap saat mereka bertemu_

_-Menjitak kepala Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mulai berkata pervert tentang yeoja-yeoja yang mengincarnya. Menendang bokong, menjabak rambut, mencubiti nipp*eh ngga boleh dilanjut. _

"Ya!" Teriak Chanyeol.

'BRUUKKKGHH!' Chanyeol menggubrag meja kantin dimana ada 3 _namja _dengan penampilan yang culun.

"_Ya_! Siapa kau berani mengataiku? Eoh? Hey Byun Baekhyun kau ini hanya siswa beasiswa disini! Apa kau sedang tidak sadar sekarang? Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku -" Bentak Chanyeol, namun belum sempat Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya...

"_Ya_! Lee Jonghyun apakah kau bawa kantung plastik?" Baekhyun. Matanya tetap menatap tajam mata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"_Ya_! Lee Jonghyun apa kau tak mendengarku? Apakah kau membawa kantung plastik?! Aku sangat ingin muntah detik ini juga karena melihat kesombongannya itu!" Namun...

"Hikkss Hikkss sudahlah! Aku takut! Kalian jangan berteriak-teriak didepan Jjongie seperti ini, Jjongie takut Hikss hikss.." Jonghyun mulai menangis, semua mata-pun beralih tertuju pada Jonghyun.

"_Ya wae geurae? Ya uljima _Jjong." Key, mulai _speak up. _Ya, Jika penyakit over sensitipan Jonghyun sudah kumat, biasanya Key dapat menjadi _Eomma _dan Baekhyun menjadi 'layaknya _Eomma _tiri yang galak'

"Ahh _jinjja _kau memalukan Jjong!" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu, disusul oleh kedua teman culunnya.

**-PRUSTASI-**

"Hey Byun Baek mengapa kita ke salon seperti ini?" Tanya yang berkacamata tebal. Kim Kibum atau Key.

"Ya lepas kacamatamu! Ganti dengan ini, _jja_!" Baekhyun menyodorkan sepasang kontak _lens _kepada Key.

"U—untuk apa Baek?"

"Jangan norak! Kita akan mengganti penampilan kita dengan penampilan yang baru, aku yakin sebenarnya kita-kita itu lebih tampan dari Chanyeol si tiang listrik itu!" Baekhyun membusungkan dada.

'Hah? Lebih tampan? Sadarlah Baekkie kau ini _yeoja _dan kau ini anak paling cantik dan manis sepanjang perjalanan silsilah keluarga besarmu! Kkk~' Kekeh Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ya, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu seorang _yeoja _dan tidak ada satu-pun teman-temannya yang mengetahui identitasnya itu. Ia terpaksa melakukan semua ini karena sebuah dendam membara yang lebih kejam dari dendam nyi kopet yang harus Ia tunaikan. Ia sengaja menyamar sebagai _namja _dan menyelip untuk mendapat informasi tentang perkembangan keluarga Park. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Park Chanyeol yang _superior idiot _itu!

Dulunya keluarga Byun adalah keluarga terpandang di Korea Selatan. Siapa sih yang tak mengenal keluarga itu. Keluarga besar yang mempunyai banyak perusahaan besar diseluruh kota maupun dipelosok Korea selatan. Namun perusahaan yang turun temurun dirintis oleh keluarga Byun harus tergeser popularitasnya dan lambat laun semakin redup dan redup. Kondisi keuangan-pun sudah tidak stabil, kegagalan proyek besar-besaran terjadi disetiap cabangnya, semakin sedikitnya investor yang menanamkan modalnya pada perusahaan Byun.

Semua ini berawal dari kerjasama terkutuk dengan manusia-manusia setengah 'memedi' yaitu perusahaan Park. Perusahaan kecil yang mampu meredupkan kilaunya perusahaan Byun.

Byun Baek Jin –pemilik perusahaan-, kala itu menuruti apa kata 'sunslik' yaitu "Kekuatan kelembutan" Karena keluarga Byun itu terkenal dengan keramahan dan sifat penyayangnya, maka Byun Baek Jin mencoba cara itu, mereka –keluarga Byun- merajuk dengan lembut kepada dua 'memedi' atau 'dedemit' itu untuk mengembalikan uang yang dulu pernah mereka ambil dari perjanjian palsu antara kedua perusahaan dan mengembalikan nama harum keluarga Byun yang sudah benar-benar tercoreng akibat fitnah keji itu! Sebuah fitnah yang mampu membuat keluarga Byun terpuruk. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Somen yang melakukannya?!

Namun sayang, itu semua sia-sia. Tidak ada lagi istilah "Kekuatan kelembutan" Kini keluarga Byun harus "Membasmi semua ketombe –ketombe pengganggu itu!" seperti kata 'head&shoulders' yang sudah terbukti ampuh no.1 di seluruh dunia! Keluarga Byun sudah semakin membara! Apalagi sepeninggalnya Byun Baek Jin, ayah dari Byun Baek Jung yang kini menjabat sebagai pemegang alih perusahaan yang kini semakin terpuruk dan akhirnya...

Perusahaan itu kandas jua.

**-PRUSTASI-**

"_Are you ready _teman-temanku yang tampan?"

"_READY!_" Teriak kedua _namja_ culun itu. Yang mungkin, eumm... sudah tidak culun lagi. Mereka ber-tiga melepas kacamata culun dan menggantinya dengan kontak _lens. _Penampilan dan gaya rambut mereka-pun kini terlihat lebih _fresh._

Mereka bertiga memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan...

"Baekhyun benar! Sekarang Jjongie terlihat macho!" Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya, mempraktekan pose aderai yang aduhaiii... membuat kedua temannya ternganga ingin segera muntah!

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian mengganti penampilan kalian?" Lee Jinki. Heboh sendiri. Ya, memang selalu seperti itu. Apalagi jika berhadapan dengan Key.

"Key, kau semakin cantik tanpa kacamata tebalmu itu, kkk~" Jinki, membuat pipi Key bersemu merah.

"_Ya! _Kalian berdua menjijikan! Kalian itu sama-sama _namja _dan kalian... apa... apa kalian saling jatuh cinta? Eoh?" Chanyeol asal menebak.

"_Mwo? Maldo ANDWAEEE! YAA! _Key kau tidak menyukainya kan? Ingat dia itu anaknya si siluman galau gender si Somen! Lagipula aku yakin kau _straight, _tapi kalau yang dua ini mah aku tak yakin!" Byun Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. Benar-benar berpotensi merusak pendengaran orang. Ditambah dengan kalimat-kalimat akhir yang penuh penekanan sembari melirik kearah Jinki dan tentu saja Chanyeol.

"Isshh, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu bogel!" Chanyeol, menoyor kepala Baekhyun lalu pergi menarik Jinki yang masih mesem-mesem nggak jelas ke arah Key yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"_Ya! _Aku tidak bogel! _Pabboo_!" Kali ini, benar-benar Baek! Kau menghancurkan gendang telinga semua orang yang ada ditempat itu. Terlihat jelas, mereka menutup kedua telinga mereka akibat pekikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu-pun kembali kearah Baekhyun. Kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja.

"_Ya ya ya _apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol terus berjalan maju dan tentunya Baekhyun berjalan mundur.

" . !" Chanyeol, penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Baekhyun mengernyit dan mendorong keras bahu Chanyeol. Setidaknya ini mampu membuat posisi mereka kembali normal.

"_Ya _Byun Baek suaramu nyaring sekali, namun lebih baik lagi jika kau menggunakan suara nyaringmu itu untuk mendesahkan namaku, _eotthae_?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna begitupula dengan orang-orang yang ada ditempat itu. Seketika tempat itu menjadi hening. Semua _yeoja _yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka langsung membatu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. OH TIDAAAKK CHANYEOL BER-_DIRTY TALK_ RIA DI DEPAN UMUM! _MALDO ANDWAE_!

"BUAHAAHAAAHBUAHAHAAAA BUAAHAAAA!" Chanyeol tertawa puas, memegangi perutnya.

"_Ya! _Kau gilaa? Apa yang kau tertawakan ini semua tidak lucu Park Chanyeol!"

"Lihatlah wajahmu semerah tomat Byun Baek! _Ya _aku tidak mungkin melakukannya denganmu, aku sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu _yang tentunya lebih... eumm, Eungg, lebih... diaaa..." Chanyeol membayangkan kekasih hatinya, tentu dengan wajah _pervert _ke-idiot-idiotan-nya!

"_Ya _hentikan Park Chanyeol itu menjijikan! Kau pasti sedang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak iya bukan! Kau ini, dia _yeojachingu_mu! Kau tidak baik memikirkan hal-hal_ pervert _kepada _yeojachingu_mu! Ah, _ani_, bukan hanya kepada kekasihmu, tapi kepada seluruh _yeoja-yeoja _diseluruh dunia ini! _Arraseo_!" Baekhyun 'menggeplak' kepala Chanyeol dengan penggaris besi yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Kyaaaaa! Ternyata Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih! Hyaaaa Huwweeee Hyaaa!"

Fokus mereka sempat teralihkak oleh fans-fans Chanyeol yang mulai berlarian menuju kelas mereka. Tentu saja, untuk menggosip.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Yang diliat sih malah terus-terusan mem_pouth_kan bibirnya. Menambah kesan imutnya.

Ketika para _sasaeng fans _itu berlalu dengan hebohnya, Baekhyun kembali melihat kedepan. Dan...  
Dan tentu saja dia kaget! Didepannya ada 'seoonggok' manusia yang berdiri membungkuk tepat didepan wajahnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi si manusia itu adalah Park Chanyeol! Ia menelusuri tiap lekukan yang ada di wajah Baekhyun, jaraknya hanya beberapa senti saja sekarang. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"M-mm-mau apa kau?"

"Santailah Baek! Tak usah gugup! Hmm, kurasa ada yang aneh, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, oh _ani _bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun meronta ingin keluar saat itu juga. Baekhyun kembali membulatkan matanya.

"A-a-appa maksudmu Yeol?"

"Kau tidak seperti laki-laki!"

DEG

"Ditambah dengan semua ucapanmu tadi, kau terlihat seperti _yeoja _yang sedang membela kaumnya!" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ah, Jinki tau, mungkin Baekhyun masih sodaraan sama Ibu kita Kartini, Yeol!" Jinki mengendurkan suasana tegang diantara dua insan yang sedang bertatapan itu. Chanyeol menatap Jinki intens, namun ketika Ia melihat kearah Bakhyun...

Yah... Baekhyun-nya sudah tidak ada.  
* Drama yah? Oke ini adegan sok FTV banget!

Untunglah ada Jinki disini. Berterimakasihlah pada kebodohan Jinki, Baek. Karena Jinki kau bisa melarikan diri dari Chanyeol –kan sekarang?

Baekhyun buru-buru pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya neraka dunia(?) itu. Ya, itu berlaku setiap kali ada Chanyeol didekatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

-tinggalkan jejak petualang(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is UP!**

**-PRUSTASI-**

Cast:

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin  
Other EXO MEMBER and SMent as cameo

Pairing : ChanBaek, ChanSoo, KaiSoo, HunHan

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, schoolship, humor, hurt/comfort, parody.

**GS**

TYPO BERTEBARAN

TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD

Summary :

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun main kucing-kucingan dibelakang keluarga mereka?/  
Chanyeol adalah seorang fanboy yang sangat fanatik dengan seorang aktor yang bernama 'Kim Jongin'. Tapi bagaimana jika sang idola adalah orang ketiga dibalik putusnya hubungan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya –Do Kyungsoo-/Bagaimana pula dengan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang namja demi balas dendam keluarganya kepada keluarga 'PARK'?

Hi There, Lee Young Jae imnida! Ini FF **GS**, isi tidak seburuk summary(?)'semoga'

happy reading!

.

.

.

Chap 2

**-PRUSTASI-**

'Do Kyungsoo'

Siapa yang tak mengenal _yeoja _cantik itu? Yup, Kyungsoo adalah seorang model dari agensi keluarga Park, sekaligus menjabat menjadi _yeojachingu _pemiliknya, Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya beda satu tahun, Kyungsoo lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

Rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit _curly _dianak rambut, kulit putih susu yang mulus, kaki jenjangnya, pipi chubbi, bibir merah _kissable_nya dan oh saatu lagi, yang merupakan ciri khas dari seorang Do Kungsoo yaitu mata bulat bening yang besar *_ameliorasi dari belo_.  
Badannya yang mungil membuat Ia terlihat seperti miniatur burung hantu(?) karena mata buluatnya itu.

Kyungsoo baru saja didebutkan 2 tahun yang lalu bersama Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat menjadi partner model untuk Jongin namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena Ia takut Chanyeol akan cemburu. Kyungsoo sangat menjaga perasaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Terlebih Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Kyungsoo dulu sempat tinggal di _London, _namun ketika Chanyeol pindah ke _Seoul, _Kyungsoo merengek kepada orangtuanya untuk ikut bersama Chanyeol, lagipula _Seoul _adalah kampung halamannya, dia tinggal bersama _harabouji _yang sangat menyayanginya, _harabouji_nya itu hanya mempercayakan Kyungsoo untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol. _Harabouji _Kyungsoo itu, errrrrr! Dia si botak yang _over protective. _Membuat Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai teman selain Chanyeol karena _harabouji_nya itu yang galak.

Namun sayang, akibat sempat menjadi partner Jongin saat sebuah pemotretan di majalah 'Ify blink club' ditambah dengan mereka satu agensi dan didebutkan bersama. Banyak para fans mereka yang menginginkan mereka untuk pacaran.* _Biasalah para fans memang sering begitu, author juga sering begitu kok kkk ~_

Dan melihat 'sikon' ini, pihak agensi, utamanya si Somen manusia 'memedi' itu menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai _pairing_ sah Jongin. Somen memanfaatkan keadaan ini karena 'uang'. Fans pasti akan senang bukan jika idola mereka _dipairing_kan dengan idola mereka juga dan mereka akan mengeluarkan berapapun uang mereka untuk membeli segala macam _marchandise _dan datang di konser mereka.

Konser? Ya, sekarang Park Coorporation telah menjadikan kedua 'boneka' perusahaan yang diduga akan menjadi tambang emas untuk Park Coorporation itu menjadi 'penyanyi duo'. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpasangan dan fans mengatakan mereka memang sangat serasi.  
_Chanyeol #rapopo kok! Chanyeol #kuat! Chanyeol #seterong! *usapingus.  
_Chanyeol tahu mereka tidak akan bermain dibelakang Chanyeol, mereka itu profesional! Chanyeol amat mempercayai keduanya. Jongin yang sudah Ia anggap _dongsaeng_nya sendiri dan Kungsoo _yeojachingu_nya yang kelewat polos namun Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya. Terbukti, karena Kyungsoo selalu saja menempel pada Chanyeol kemanapun Chanyeol pergi jika dia sedang bersama Chanyeol. Namun dengan seperti ini Kyungsoo malah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ngekor kemana kakaknya pergi(?)

"Kyung, apa kau ada pemotretan hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar di sofa panjang, empuk, mahal, elit dari bulu domba(?) khususon kaum HOLANG KAYAlah yang mampu membelinya. Chanyeol sedang dirumah Kim Joonmyeon, teman kelasnya.

"Ada, _waeyo? _" Kyungsoo menggeleng imut, duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyibak surai hitam Kyungsoo, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, mereka berdua semakin mengeliminasi jarak kemudian...

"_Ya! Ya! Ya! _Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku? Kalian ingin berbuat mesum? Eoh?" Kim Joonmyeon atau sering dipanggil Suho teman sekelas Chanyeol berteriak cempreng melebihi suara cempreng Jongdae! Ketua kelas mereka yang memiliki suara cepreng duneaakherat!

"_YA! _Apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?" Suho, sekali lagi dia berteriak cempreng.

"_Ya_! Jangan sok tahu CEBOL!aku hanya ingin mengusap belek Kyungsoo! Hari ini dia ada pemotretan! Dasar otak kau saja yang mesum Kim Joonmyeon!" Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"_Nde oppa, _Channie _oppa_ mungkin hanya ingin mengusap belek-ku!"

"Tidak usah alasan Kyung, kalian sudah tertangkap sekarang! Lagian kau bisa membersihkannya sendirikan?"

"Suho _oppa, _aku tak melakukan hal menjijikan itu, aku jijik dengan belek-ku sendiri, jadi jika mataku masih belekkan atau hidungku ingusan biasanya aku meminta _harabouji _atau Channie _oppa_ yang membersihkannya." Kyungsoo, tersenyum lebar.

"_Nde? Ah... nde, nde, nde, arraseo!_" Skak mat! Suho frustasi! Suho baru sadar lawan bicaranya itu Kyungsoo. Gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tingkahnya masih seperti anak 7 tahun. Sebenarnya Suho dan teman-teman Chanyeol yang lain sudah paham benar dengan tingkah bocah imut ini.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya, justru dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti inilah yang membuat Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo.

...

**Di ruang pemotretan**

"Kai-ah! Kai-ah! Kai!"

Tebak siapa?

"Hhm, maaf Tuan Chanyeol, Jongin sedang pemotretan, harap jangan mengganggu konsentrasinya yah, anda bisa tunggu di lobby saja." Potographer itu mengingatkan Chanyeol yang sering kali bertingkah seperti itu.

Oke, Chanyeol memang anak dari pemilik utama Park Coorporation, tapi ayahnya sering kali memeringatkan para staff pekerja untuk selalu memeringatkan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mulai bertingkah seperti itu.

"Issshh _ara ara_!" Melenggang pergi. Menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti.

"_Oppa_! Bagaimana? Cantik kah?" Kyungsoo, memakai minny dress berwarna pink dengan riasan tipis diwajahnya dan rambutnya yang terurai menguarkan wangi bayi.

"Kyung kau... _almost perfect_!" Chanyeol tersenyum manis mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo-pun langsung berubah. Cengiran kudanya menghilang. Ia kesal.

"_Wae _Kyung? "

"Aku tanya aku cantik atau tidak?! Tapi mengapa _oppa _malah menjawab _almost perfect_!"

"-_-"

'Hello Kyung, lo pan idup di London , masa kaga ngarti _almost perfect_!' Batin Chanyeol **–PRUSTASI-.**

"_Hyung_!"

"Kai-ah!" Memeluk Kai.

"Ah ada kau juga disini Kyung!" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"_Wae? shireo_? Yasudah aku pergi, selamat berpacaran!" Kyungsoo-pun pergi.

"Kenapa dia _hyung? _kelihatanya dia sedang kesal?"

"_Nde, _dia kesal padaku karena tadi dia bertanya apakah dia cantik, namun aku malah menjawab _almost perfect_! Jadilah seperti itu!"

"Apanya yang salah?"

"Otaknya!"

"_Hyung _dia itu _yeojachingu_mu apa kau sudah tak menyukainya? Kalau begitu boleh aku memilikinya? Hehee!"

"Ishh kau ini, aku memang fansmu tapi aku tak rela jika harus berbagi Kyungsoo dengan mu! Aku sangat mencintainya hehe! Kau mengerti _ultraman _merah?"

"_Ya _aku bercanda _hyung, _lagipula aku bukan kau _hyung _yang selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah kelewat polosnya!aku tahu kok kalian saling mencintai hehe, dan _ya! _Jangan memanggilku_ ultraman _merah! _Nae style aniya_!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hulk! Panggil aku hulk! Biar dia hijau dan gelap tapi dia _sixpack _dan kuatsepertiku hehehee!"

"Oke Jong aku mulai frustasi, bagaiman jika kita makan diluar? Biar aku yang mentraktirmu!"

"Makan ayam! Makan ayam!"

"Iye ah gue apal! Kau dan Jinki sama saja! Sama-sama maniak ayam!"

Chanyeol dan Kai segera pergi ke restauran ayam terdekat.  
Namun sayang, restauran itu sedang tutup.  
Alhasil mereka berhenti disebuah restauran bintang 7.

Namun...

"_MWO? _"

"_Wae _Kai?"

Kai menyodorkan daftar menu dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah gambar ayam goreng, dan disana bertuliskan _**"SOLD OUT!"**_

"Apa apaan ini? Apa hari ini hari ayam nasional? Sehingga tidak boleh ada ayam yang digoreng?"

"Benarkah? Ah yasudahlah Ipin mari kita cari tempat lain!"

"Ah...baiklah upin! Kita cari tempat lain saja!"

**-PRUSTASI-**

Setelah muter-muter kota Seoul dan keluar masuk restauran bintang 7 yang ironinya semua hidangan ayam sedang tidak ada, terpaksa mereka berhenti disebuah rumah makan yang...

"_Hyung _ini bukan restauran namanya, sudah kecil, sempit, pengap, lihatlah tidak ada satupun pelayan _yeoja _yang cantik disini!" Kai memang tidak biasa makan ditempat seperti itu, maklum dia kalangan konglomerat.

"Memang, ini namanya warteg! Nikmatilah! Makanan disini enak dan murah, aku dan Jinki pernah makan disini sekali karena waktu itu kita memang sedang kelaparan dan kebetulan kita lewat disekitar sini tapi menurutku makanan disini seperti makanan di restauran bintang 7 loh!" Ujar Chanyeol. Kini mereka telah duduk dimeja yang paling belakang dan tentunya paling pengap, wajar jika si hitam itu terus mengeluh.

"Oh yah? Kau yakin? Aku malah yakin setelah ini kita malah akan mengkonsumsi puyer bintang 7! Kau tahu? Karena disini sangat pengap dan membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Kai-ah kau banyak bicara aku pengen e'ek, tunggu sebentar _nde_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menepuk pundak Kai.

"_Annyeong haseyo_! Maaf ada yang ingin dipesan?"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Kai, seorang _yeoja _dengan rambut lurus sebahu, berwarna coklat.

"Oh _nde,_ tentu saja ada?"

"Baiklah, anda ingin memesan apa tuan?"

"Hati kamu! boleh? hehee."

"_Nde_?"

'Dia cantik. Ya, dia cantik. Lihatlah _eyes simle_nya yang seperti bulan sabit itu, pipi chubbinya, bibir tipis pink dan kurasa kulitnya sehalus benang wol! Eh salah benang sutra kkk-' Batin Kai.

"Baekhyun?"

"_Nde? _K-k-kau tahu namaku? K-kau mengenalku?"

Kai menunjuk _name tag yeoja _itu. Byun Baekhyun. Tertulis dengan _hangul_.

"Oh _nde _hehee." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Baekhyun boleh aku minta nomer hp mu?"

"_Nde?_"

"Iya nomor hp!"

"_Miyanhae _aku tak punya hp."

"Yasudah kalau begitu nama _facebook_mu apa?"

"_Miyanhae _aku tak punya _facebook_."

"Yasudah kalau begitu nama _twitter_mu apa?"

"_Miyanhae _aku tak punya _twitter_."

"Kalau begitu, pin BB, kakao talk, weibo, line atau apalah gitu Baek, kau pasti punya kan?"

"_Miyanhae_." Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

"Ah... masa? Lalu bagaimana kau menghubungi _namjachingu_mu?"

"_Nde? _Aku belum mempunyai kekasih."

"Yesss!"

"_Nde?_"

"_Ya _kalau begitu kau jadi _yeojachingu_ku saja! _Breast_mu besar wkwkwkk!"

"_MWO?!_"

.

.

.

**-BRRRUUKKKGGHHH DZZZIINGGG KRATAAKKK PLEETAAKK!-**

"_YAK_! PERGI SAJA KAU DARI RUMAH MAKAN KU! DASAR KURANG AJAR! SUDAH HITAM JELEK PESEK MESUM YADONG HIDUNG BELANG! MATI SAJA KAU! KYAAAAA!"

**-BRRRUUKKKGGHHH DZZZIINGGG KRATAAKKK PLEETAAKK!-**

Baekhyun, amarahnya meledak-ledak! Jelaslah!  
Ia menendang, menjitak, memukul, menjambak, mencubit, menoyor, men- ah intinya mah si Kai itu dipukulin Baek sampai babak belur. Baek menyeretnya keluar kedai.

"_Ya_ _neo micheoseo eoh_? Kau benar-benar _yeoja_ gila! Ah iya aku lupa kau bukannya gila tapi kau memang ndeso, norak, kudet, ketinggalan jaman! Sampai _facebook _yang merajalela ke kalangan rakjel saja kau tak punya! Dan aku yakin kau pasti tak punya TV! Buktinya saja kau tak mengenalku! Asal kau tahu aku itu aktor terkenal! Dasar ndeso wlee wlee!" Kai panjang lebar, kulitnya yang hitam semakin kelam gara-gara amarahnya.

"Oh begitu, _in your dream_ pesek!"

"_Ya_! Aku serius aku adalah seorang aktor!"

"Pergi kau keluar angkasa hiportemia di kutub utara hilang di samudera antartika dan jangan kembali! _ARRASEO_!"

"Oh _nde, _ya tentu! Aku akan ke antartika dan meminta _flying dutchment _untuk mencekikmu!" Kai.

"Oh silahkan saja! Aku akan memanggil ranger merah!" Baekhyun.

"Ok aku akan memanggil HULK!" Kai.

"Aku akan memanggil pemain Tutur Tinular(?)!" Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil pemain Kian Santang(?)!" Kai.

"Aku akan memanggil Bima ksatria garuda!" Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil Yoda!" Kai.

"Aku akan memanggil-" Belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya...

"_Ya_! Yodaku sudah datang! Mau apa kau?"

"Dasar sinting! Mana mungkin Yoda ada dikehidupan nyata!" Baekhyun sudah malas menghadapi manusia pesek itu. Ia berniat untuk kembali kedalam kedai-nya, namun ketika Ia membalikkan badannya...

'O_O'

Bibir tipis itu seketika langsung membentuk huruf 'O' pertanda bahwa Ia kaget, shock, tak percaya dan ingin mati saja ketika melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya!

"_Wae_? Mengapa melihatku seperti itu nona? Ah... kau..."

DEG

Baekhyun makin membatu.

"Kau terkesima dengan kharismaku yah? Wkkwk, Hy kenalkan, aku Bisma Kharisma! Eh maaf salah, aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, aku orang kaya dan... Oh _Ya_! Lihat! _Breast_mu besar sekali nona cantik!"

'O_O'

Baekhyun langsung menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dengan nampan ditangannya, membuat sang _empu_nya kesakitan. Dan dia...

'Park Chanyeol bodoh! Mati saja kau! Mati saja kalian!' Batin Baekhyun. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, Ia takut rahasianya terbongkar oleh Chanyeol. Rahasia bahwa sebenarnya Ia adalah seorang _yeoja_! Dia takut Chanyeol mengenalinya, makadari itu Iapun langsung buru-buru masuk kedalam kedai.

"_YA_! MATI SAJA KALIAN! DASAR _PERVERT_!" Teriak Baekhyun.

JEDDAAARRRRR *suara petir*

Kau lihat? Langit saja sampai tak terima Baekhyun dilecehkan seperti itu!

"Isshh cantik-cantik kok gila? Hsshh, kau tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" Tanya Kai menyadarkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap punggung gadis tadi yang kian menjauh memasuki kedai-nya.

"_Ya_ _wae hyung_?"

"Oh _ani_! Ayo kita pulang saja, akan kusuruh _maid _dirumahku untuk memasak ayam! Lagipula sepertinya hujan akan turun Kai!" Kai hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya.

'Mengapa teriakan 8 oktav anak itu mirip sekali dengan gadis tadi? Dan wajahnya... mereka mirip! Tapi Baekhyun rata, diakan laki-laki, sedangkan gadis itu... woaahh besar sekali!' Batin Chanyeol.

*author pervert, ketularan Kai*

**Baekhyun POV**

_OMO OMO OMO OMO_! Hampir saja aku ketahuan si bodoh idiot mesum pervert tiang listrik raksasa namsan tower berjalan manusia sombong congkak besar kepala tak mau mengalah pelit kudit medit kikir koret... Aiisshh apa aku harus memasang aplikasi LINE di hp SAMSUNG GALAXY ACE 2 ku?! Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk memakinya! Oh yah aku-kan tak punya hp! Kata siapa? Aku punya! Aku hanya tidak mau orang asing berkulit gelap itu mempunyai nomor hp ku!

Si giant Park Chanyeol itu! Arggghhh! Mengapa dia ada ditempat ini!

Ah untung saja kau Park Chanyeol, keluargaku sedang tidak ada dirumah, mereka kan sedang ngehadirin talk shownya Mario tegar di alun-alun!

Ah, sudahlah aku lelah, aku ingin tidur saja!

**Baekhyun POV END**

'Drttt' 'Drtttt'

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi

'_Debleng Caplang IDIOT'_ Tertulis dilayar hp Baekhyun.

"_Mwo_? Chanyeol? Ap-apa dia mencurigaiku tadi?"

Baekhyun mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya sendiri, keringat dingin serta bayangan dirinya menjadi Baekhyun cincang atau Baekhyun saus tiram oleh keluarganya sendiri karena baru saja melepas 'mangsa' tak diundang itu.

Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun berfikir bahwa apabila Ia tak mengangkat telfon dari Chanyeol Ia akan semakin dicurigai.

"_Yyy-yyeoo-yeobeoseyo_? Ini siapa? " Baekhyun mengawali.

"_Ya_! kau menghapus nomorku? Kan sudah ku bilang jangan sekali-kalinya kau berani menghapus nomor ku!"

"_Ya_! Memangnya kau siapa? _Namjachingu_ku saja bukan, bahkan kau bukan temanku mengapa kau marah?"

"Ah sudahlah lupakan! _Ya_ Byunbaek aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"_N-nde_?"

"Kenapa? Suaramu terdengar bergetar?"

DEG

"Ah, _aniya_ aku hanya sedang meriang."

"Hah apa? Goyang?"

"-_-"

"Goyang apa Baek? Goyang caesar? Ah, bukan yah? Aku kudet yah? Oh aku tahu yang lagi ngetren kan oplosan hehee."

"Sudahlah Yeol aku frustasi! Aku tutup yah, _annyeong_!"

"_YA YA YA YA_ Baek?"

"Apelagi Caplin?"

"Aku bukan Caplin!"

"Hahahaaa! Lalu? Bukankah kalian sama-sama idiot? Kalian bertiga memang pantas menjadi saudara kembar! Hahahahaa!"

"Oh iya Baek BTW ngomong-ngomongin tentang 'kembar' aku ingin bertanya apakah kau mempunyai kembaran seorang _yeoja_? "

DEG

"Baek?

Baek?

Baek?

Baek kamu lagi e'ek?"

"Ah, _nde_, kau mengganggu saja, aku masih mules! sudah yah aku tu-"

"_Ya_ tunggu! Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab Baek, aku-kan sedang tidak mengajakmu bertengkar, aku sedang bertanya baik-baik padamu! Apakah kau punya saudara kembar seorang _yeoja_? Soalnya tadi siang aku melihat ada seorang _yeoja _yang sangat mirip denganmu Baek! Dan kau tahu? Dia sangaaat cantik!"

"_Mwo_?" Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah mendengar Chanyeol memujinya.

"Ah _nde_, dia cantik Baek! Apa itu kembaranmu? Aku bertemu dia disebuah kedai didaerah sekitar _Insadong market, _apakah benar itu saudara kembarmu Baek?"

"Ah..."

"Baek?"

"Yeol.. "

"Uh?"

"Kau kepo seperti DORA! Bye!"

Tutt tuuttt tuuutt

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya kekasur setelah menutup sambungannya.

Namun...

5 menit kemudian

'Drttt Drtttt'

'12 panggilang tak terjawab'

"_Ya Ya Ya Ya_! Ada apalagi? Kau penasaran eoh? Baiklah iya iya kau benar! Dia saudara kembarku! Namanya Byun Baekkie! Puas kau!"

"Oh yah? Kau serius Baek? Kau tak mengerjaiku kan? Ah, sudah kuduga, dia mirip sekali denganmu! Tapi, Mengapa dia ada dikedai itu?"

"Itu kedai milik keluargaku Yeol, sudah yah aku tutup!"

"_Ya_ tunggu!"

"-_-"

"Saranghae Baek-"

Baekhyun, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seperti genderang mau perang ~

"Tolong sampaikan ke Baekkie yah!"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi!"

"Yang mana?"

"'_Saranghae _Baekkie I lop you pull muach muachh ' sampaikan itu pada saudara kembarmu itu yah! oh iya jangan lupa kasih emot titik dua bintang! Ah iya Baek satu lagi, saudaramu itu... _breast_nya besar juga yah Wkwkwkkk!"

"_YAKKKK_!" Teriak Baekhyun NYARING SENYARING-NYARINGNYA! Tapi percuma saja Baek, Chanyeol telah mentutup telfonnya. Hey bagaimana Baekhyun tidak marah, barusaja Chanyeol membawanya ke langit tujuh namun Ia langsung dijatuhkan lagi kebumi seperkian detik setelahnya! Dan Hey! Chanyeol mengatai _breast_nya itu besar! Wtf Yeol, wanita mana yang terima begitu saja jika dikatai seperti itu? Terlebih kau mesum Yeol! Kau mesum _rata-rata atas_! _Ani_, kau mesum _superior_!

Oke, tidak dapat dipungkiri, Baekhyun memang 'sedikit' senang dibilang CANTIK oleh Chanyeol, karena itu baru pertama kalinya Ia dibilang seperti itu oleh seorang _namja_. Karena selama ini Ia tak pernah dibilang CANTIK oleh _namja _manapun! Karena Ia hanya menjadi _yeoja _selama dirumah dan di kedai miliknya saja.

.

.

.

**-PRUSTASI-**

Hari senin adalah hari yang paling memuakkan bagi Baekhyun, bukan karena ada upacara bendera! Bukan! Disana Korea bukan Indonesia!  
Bukan pula karena mapel (mata pelajaran) yang membosankan! Bukan!  
Bukan pula dengan guru galak! Bukan!  
Jadi apa dong?

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun! Kau itu manusia atau sarang semut oh? Mengapa kau bodoh sekali! Berapa kali lagi aku memperingatimu jika..."

"Hari Thenin adalah hari piketku jadi aku haruth berangkat pagi begitu?"

PLETAAKK

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala 'sarang semut' itu.

"Jika sudah tahu mengapa kau masih terlambat eoh? Kau manusia kan?"

"_Ya _berhentilah berthikap theperti itu Baek kau kekanakan thekali jujur thaja aku tidak tahan!"

"Tidak tahan? Untuk apa? Memukulku?Baiklah kita selesaikan secara jantan! Asal kau tahu aku ini _namja _tangguh!"

"Thombong thekali kau kerdil..."

Lalu...

_CHU ~_

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol, entah kenapa dialangsung membatu ditempat. Tepat dipintu masuk kelas Baekhyun, dengan coklat dan sebuket mawar ditangannya. Ia baru saja datang untuk menghampiri Baekhyun namun langsung melihat adegan yang menjijikan didepannya itu!  
Adegan -boy x boy- dan Chanyeol membencinya! Chanyeol membenci manusia-manusia homo(?)

Begitupula dengan Baekhyun, Ia terlampau kaget dan tentu saja tak percaya! Seorang Oh Sehun yang memang dikenal sangat jail mencium bibirnya didepan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Oh Baek! Kau harus mencincangnya detik ini juga! Kau ketua kelas dan kau dipermalukan seperti ini?

"Oh Sehun! Mati saja kau!" Teriak Baekhyun, Baek menjambak, menoyor, men- Ahhh Baekhyun kehilangan kendali. Si albino sih diam saja, dia malah asik ngupil disela-sela jambakan rambutnya oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek thudahlah, ini tak thakit thama thekali! Cara memukulmu theperti theorang _yeoja _jujur thaja!"

Sehun melepas cengkraman kuat tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya, Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun yang mulus dan empuk layaknya seorang _yeoja._

"Kau tahu? Aku thering berfikir kalau kau adalah theorang _yeoja _yang menyamar menjadi _namja _Baek! Kau lembek thekali! Cara berkelahimu? Apa yang kau thebut _namja _jantan? Cara berkelahi theperti itu thudah _mainthtream _dikalangan para _yeoja_!"

Baekhyun semakin membatu ditempat itu. Bagaimana jika Sehun tahu bahwa Ia adalah seorang _yeoja_?  
Bagaimana jika penyamaran Baekhyun akan segera terbongkar oleh Sehun?  
Oh... Baek kau harus benar-benar jaga jarak dengan albino cadel itu!

Dan

"Baek..." Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan menarik Baekhyun keluar, dengan cepat dan... kasar(?)

"_Waeyo_? Apa Chanyeol cemburu?" Teriak para _sasaeng fans _Chanyeol dikelas Baekhyun.

"Huuu drama thekali! Aku ingin muntah!"

...

**Di balkon sekolah**

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju Balkon sekolah mereka yang sepi sunyi senyap, pas untuk orang anuan(?)  
anuan? Apaan? E'ek sembarangan maksudnya.

"Baek kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol, melambai-lambaikan tangannnya kedepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Baek?"

DZIIINGG

Chanyeol menendang pantat Baekhyun, keras. Naha, Baek langsung sadar dari lamunan menjadi Baekhyun cincang oleh keluarganya apabila penyamarannya terbongkar!

"_Ya wae_?"

"Isshh kau menyebalkan sekali! Dari tadi aku mengajakmu bicara bogel!"

"Aku tidak bogel!"

"_Araseo_ kau mungil!"

PLETAAKK

"_Ya _mengapa menjitakku Baek? Mungil itu ameliorasi dari Bogel, itu lebih halus! Aku tak mengataimu!"

"Dan Bogel adalah peyorasi dari Mungil!"

"Mengapa membahas majas? Hey kau menyukai si albino itu yah? Buktinya kau hanya diam saja ketika si albino itu menciummu!" Raut wajah Chanyeol berengut tak karuan, Ia seperti orang kesal mengatakannya.

"_Ya_! Aku tidak tahu jika si vampir cadel berjalan itu akan menciumku! Aku hanya ketua kelas yang menyuruhnya untuk piket! Aku tak tahu bahwa si cadel itu akan menciumku Yeol! Ahhh _eotteokhae _Yeoll? Aku malu sekali kembali ke kelas! Aissshh!" Mengerucutkan bibirnya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, benar-benar seperti seorang _yeoja._  
Jangan salahkan orang lain apabila mereka mencurigaimu Baek! Kau sendiri yang berlaku seperti _yeoja_.

"Hey kau... kau benar-benar seperti _yeoja _Baek, apa dugaanku selama ini benar JIKA KAU..."

DEG

Baekhyun semakin membatu ditempat, tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin kembali bercucuran. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menekan dan mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"KAU SEORANG... KAU SEORANG _UKE_! JAWAB AKU BAEK!"

"-_-" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, jujur saja sudah beribu-ribu kali Ia mengalami peristiwa yang mendebarkan seperti ini. Tapi detik ini juga Ia mulai menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin si idiot Park Chanyeol ini menyadari bahwa dirinya itu adalah seorang _YEOJA_!.

"Issshh kau menjijikan Baek! Apa karena kembarannmu itu seorang _yeoja _makanya kau menjadi _uke _seperti ini? Eoh? Jawab aku!"

"Kau lebay sekali Yeol? Mana mungkin aku menjadi seorang _uke_! Aku benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu! Dan.. sebenarnya apa tujuan kau mengajakku kemari? Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku?" Sambil menunjuk sebuket mawar dan coklat ditangan kanan Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_? Yang benar saja aku _straight_! Dan... dan ini... eung... ini untuk saudaramu!_ Jja_!"

"_Nde_?"

"Iya, ini untuk Baekkie, Baek aku mencintai Baekkie sejak pandangan pertama, gadis itu... dia imut sekali! Ahh... dia cantik sekali Baek semalam saja aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya!"

"_Nde_?" Wajah Baekhyun semakin bersemu merah. Entah mengapa jantungnya meronta ingin keluar, dia... dia amat bahagia mendengar dirinya dipuji oleh seorang _namja_, Ia tidak peduli siapa yang memujinya itu kini.

"Nah, kitakan teman Baek, bagaimana jika kau mencomblangkan aku dengan dia? _Eotthae_?"

"_MWO_?"

"Mengapa? Ada yang salah? Aku kan kaya dan tampan pasti dia juga akan menyukaiku Baek heheee."

"Hey Park Chanyeol sejak kapan kau menjadi temanku? Dan... kau tahu? Kau sangat ke-PD-an! Baekkie tidak suka laki-laki sombong, mesum dan pemalas seperti kau Yeol!"

"Sejak kapan yah? Bagaimana sekarang! Kita mulai persahabatan kita sejak saat ini! Hehee."

"Kau memanfaatkanku? Ah, sudah kuduga! Mana mungkin kau bersikap baik padaku jika tidak ada maunya! Ah sudahlah lupakan saja Baekkie, dia tidak akan menyukaimu Yeol!"

"_Ya_! Byunbaek, _jebal_! Aku ingin sekali memilikinya, aku mencintainya Baek. Dan ini bunga dan coklat untuknya, tolong berikan ini padanya yah, _gomawo_!" Chanyeol, seulas senyum simpul merekah diwajahnya, oh dia semakin tampan jika tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

Chanyeol bergegas pergi, tinggallah Baekhyun seorang diri. Ia masih tercengo-ria dan jujur saja jantungnya semakin kelojotan kaya cacing kremi(?) jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat! Oh apa ini? Baekhyun baru merasakan hal seperti ini! Ini menyenangkan!

"Chan... Chanyeol... Chanyeol menyukaiku? Chanyeol menyukai Baekkie dan itu aku! Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Bukanya dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol?"

"_**Mwo**_**? **_**Nugu**_**?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dibalik pipa besar muncul mengkagetkan Baekhyun. **

'Oh tidak? Sejak kapan dia berada disini? Tamatlah riwayatmu Byunbaek!' Batin Baekhyun, Ia meringsut kelantai.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaaaaaaa apa iniiii(?) isi ngga jelas -_- huweeeeee

Gomawo yang sudah meripiuw, polow dan paporitin ff Youngjae

Oh iya Youngjae mau cuap-cuap dikit nih, nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya maaf banget yah kalo humornya akan semakin kurang, soalnya mau Youngjae bikin serius ini cerita. Tapi tetep ada humornya kok meski nyempil nyempil dikit kek upil, Youngjae janji *tjeilaahh

Gomawo :

Overdose of EXO - Unique , babyyming , Mba Byun , KarlinaAmelia , nur991fah

Tinggalkan jejak petualang lagi yah gaes :D


End file.
